


Careful what you wish for心想事不成

by Edwin_Friesen



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwin_Friesen/pseuds/Edwin_Friesen
Summary: What if Colloredo and Mozart change the place with each other.如果科洛雷多和莫扎特互相调换了身份位置。To get sth,have to lose sth.得到一些就要失去另一些。标题兼具“心想事成”和“事与愿违”两层含义（至少我是这么希望的）。发糖注定OOC。就算OOC也要发糖。BUG多请见谅。文笔就和莫扎特做不出来的曲子一样，是不存在的。





	1. Chapter 1

　　01

　　这世上有三样东西能让疯狂沉浸在乐曲中的莫扎特从他的乐谱堆里短暂地抬起头：妈妈的呼唤，被递过来的骰子，以及科洛雷多那张臭脸——尽管最后一项大概是莫扎特被迫而非自愿地抬起头，而且多半只会给对方甩个臭脸过去。

　　但这是在他在地位上必须服从科洛雷多管教的前提之下。

　　想象一下吧，一个一脸“不识抬举”的阿尔科伯爵审视一般地扫了一眼站在他眼前的一脸蒙圈的科洛雷多，然后用几乎可以称得上是怒斥的语气对那位大主教说：“怎么回事，还不快向莫扎特大主教行礼？不要忘记你自己的身份！”

　　莫扎特？大主教？

　　刚成人没两年的沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特觉得人生从未像现在这样豁然开朗。

　　“提醒我一下，阿尔科，”莫扎特带着一脸令人打寒的无比愉悦的笑容，“我的记性最近不太好，这位是……？”

　　“您不记得也正常，大人，毕竟这年头的乐师就像海边的砂砾一样数不清”阿尔科毕恭毕敬地像莫扎特低下头，“他是您的宫廷乐师，希罗尼穆斯·科洛雷多，大人。”

　　末了还添上一句，语气里夹带着一些对小人物的嘲讽：“最不起眼的那个。”

　　莫扎特乐坏了。可不是吗！和自己这种与生俱来的稀世天才相比，科洛雷多只怕是比不起眼还要不起眼，非要说的话，大概就是给最不起眼的那个扶乐谱的吧！

　　然而就是这么一个不起眼中的不起眼的混蛋，非但不欣赏自己的音乐，把自己用生命在死线前赶出来的谱子扔得漫天飞舞，还不承认自己是个天才，非要当着他那个严厉无比又死爱面子的父亲的面指着自己鼻子断言“就连猴子都可以被驯服”！想起这个莫扎特就一肚子气，打定主意要把当初自己遭受的那些所有的贬低、侮辱和委屈原封不动地狠狠怼在对方那张眼中还满是摸不清楚情况的迷茫，还带着点不可置信和愤怒，嘴角却如临大敌般紧紧抿起的脸上。

　　“如果这位科洛雷多先生他觉得受雇服务与我太委屈的话，那么他可以滚了！”

　　*

　　这世上有三样东西能让疯狂沉浸在乐曲中的科洛雷多从莫扎特的乐谱堆里短暂地抬起头：上帝的低语，偷懒的仆人，以及莫扎特那张臭嘴——尽管最后一项大概是科洛雷多不屑一顾而非愤怒地抬起头，而且多半只会给对方甩声冷笑过去。

　　但这是在他在地位上还拥有对莫扎特的管教权的前提之下。

　　想象一下吧，一个一脸“不识抬举”的阿尔科伯爵先是怒斥了自己（他怎么敢！），然后对着站在他面前一脸蒙圈的莫扎特毕恭毕敬地低下头说“他是您的宫廷乐师，希罗尼穆斯·科洛雷多，大人。”

　　科洛雷多？宫廷乐师？

　　刚刚陷入中年危机没两秒的希罗尼穆斯·科洛雷多觉得人生从未像现在这样一片灰暗。

　　最过分的是阿尔科那个叛徒末了还添上一句，语气里夹带着一些对小人物的嘲讽：“最不起眼的那个。”

　　科洛雷多气炸了。全是放屁！那些可都是莫扎特的音乐！那些优雅地流淌、欢快地跳跃、愤怒地旋转、激昂地行进的旋律一节节一段段都代表着莫扎特他自己！那个与生俱来的稀世天才，自己曾严厉地故意贬低他只是为了挫掉他的锐气、雕琢他的品性、释放他的才华，可是“最不起眼”？好一个“最不起眼”！

　　虽然就是这么一个“最不起眼”的小无赖，非但没有在自己的教导下学会谦逊和收敛，把自己语重心长痛心疾首（就当是语重心长痛心疾首）的教诲当耳边风，还妄图离家出走另寻雇主，非要当着热爱闲言碎语想象力极端丰富的全萨尔茨堡的面怼着自己鼻尖大骂“我去您大爷的”！想起这个科洛雷多就一肚子气，打定主意要把当初自己遭受的那些所有的偏见和不尊重原封不动地狠狠怼在对方那张用着他那副老天赏饭吃的、还掺上了蜂蜜甜腻到打寒的声音向他发问，还嘴角都弯上了天、夸张的笑容中带着些幸灾乐祸的脸上。

　　“我的音乐无与伦比，怕是您还不够资格听呐！”


	2. Chapter 2

　　02

　　第三天，世界尚未恢复正常，情况依旧没有转变。这个世界里的天才音乐家是希罗尼穆斯·科洛雷多，而掌管着他的大主教名叫沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特。

　　第三天，很奇妙地，科洛雷多（居然）感觉自己仿佛多多少少能理解当初莫扎特为什么只要见到自己就随时随地都是一副气鼓鼓的样子还非要和自己死刚到底。

　　首先，莫扎特要求自己在两天之内给他上交一份新的交响乐谱，演奏时长不得少于两个小时——两个小时的交响乐！科洛雷多当时就觉得有点要背过气去，就算自己拥有了莫扎特本人的天赋，但是音乐上的天赋并不能促使他（或者任何人）做出比如把自己关在房间里两耳不闻窗外事心里只有写乐曲写到疯癫写到痴傻写到废寝忘食这样极具个人性格色彩的行为。毕竟天赋虽是与生俱来，但是怎样运用天赋、何时运用天赋甚至去不去用这种天赋都是个人的自主选择。

　　他拥有了莫扎特的才华，却无法拥有莫扎特的思想。他无法成为莫扎特。

　　这就让科洛雷多可以说是感到十分挫败了。

　　接着，当自己在熬了整整两天两夜之后双眼通红地将一沓厚重的乐谱递交给莫扎特的时候，对方一脸满不在乎地接过自己的作品，漫不经心地用手指一页页轻飘飘地挑过，一目十行地快速扫视着，一边扫视还一边摇头，同时嘴角变得越来越瘪。

　　“我让你写的是交响乐，先生！”

　　最终乐谱才翻看还不到一半，莫扎特便再也忍受不了似的拔着嗓音冲科洛雷多喊道，“可是你写出来这个玩意儿，音符过多偏偏又毫无章法，连和谐都谈不上就更不要说技巧了。就连说是一支像样的曲子都称不上！”

　　他听到了站在莫扎特身后的阿尔科没憋住嗤笑了出来，这嗤笑就像是点燃引线的火星让科洛雷多火冒三丈。一时之间他全然忘记了目前自己的身份、莫扎特的身份、以及一个毫不知情的阿尔科伯爵，毫不留情地朝着莫扎特扔出了自己的怒火。

　　“你在贬低的是谁的作品，莫扎特，不是我的，而是你的！当你阴差阳错地得到了我的身份地位的同时，我也阴差阳错地得到了你的天赋才华，这一点你是清楚的！那么现在，同样的才华，只是换了不同的人去驾驭，真的就有这样大的差别吗？”

　　他的肩膀紧绷，但是身为主教多年的自我控制使得他还是很快平静了下来。最终他仿佛是无奈一般地摇摇头，叹气时似乎还带了一点惋惜。

　　“你可以因为你我之间的恶劣关系想要呈口舌之快打击报复，但你绝不该这样贬低你的天赋你的灵魂。”

　　科洛雷多是控制住了自己的情绪，可是莫扎特却似乎被惹怒了。他的胸口剧烈起伏着，他的双颊被愤怒染得火红。

　　“我的灵魂？科洛雷多大主教，就算我们的身份对调了，您还是一样那么的不可一世！”

　　他气得身体开始微微颤抖，一边叫喊一边使劲扒着自己本来就没有梳理整齐的一头金毛，脚下不安分地到处走动，就像一只被踩了尾巴的猫。

　　“才华不是我的一切，音乐才是！才华也不是我的灵魂，我是我自己的灵魂！才华只是我创作的手段和技巧，而非我创作的主旨，它是我的作品的灵感之源，却决定不了我的作品的内涵——它确实为我指向了一条通往圣殿的小径，但顺着小径抵达神殿然后推开那神殿的门的却是我自己！您被蒙蔽了双眼，大人，难道您看不出来吗？”

　　莫扎特用力地伸展着他的双臂，像是要拥抱什么；他高高地扬起他的头，像是在宣告什么：

　　“您拥有了我的才华，却无法拥有我的思想——您无法成为我！”

　　他的一头金发如此灿烂，他脸上的神情那么耀眼，甚至让他的面庞一度仿佛被笼上一层柔光而变得模糊起来，科洛雷多因此看呆了。他第一次见到这样的莫扎特，这和作曲中的他、发脾气时候的他、在指挥台上的他、谢幕时候的他都完全不一样。这样的莫扎特让科洛雷多的心中有说不上什么的一块豁然开朗，一时之间静谧笼罩了整座宫殿。

　　直到阿尔科轻轻咳嗽了一声。

　　就像是从暂停键被切换到播放键，科洛雷多收回了自己看向莫扎特的目光，而莫扎特也猛然放下手臂、将几乎要扬上天的下巴收了回来，两个人同时看向了阿尔科伯爵，一脸的尴尬又迷茫。

　　“啊。”

　　“……啊。”

　　张着嘴的两个人又同时把一起盯着第三个人的视线转向了对方身上。莫扎特下意识地就把科洛雷多上交的那一沓乐谱狠狠甩在了科洛雷多本人脸上。

　　科洛雷多突然就理解了莫扎特当年的心情和举动。

　　巴黎，曼海姆，维也纳——随便，他只想离开萨尔茨堡，越远越好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和我原先想出这个梗的时候想要写出来的已经成了完全两样的东西，凑合着看吧jvj


	3. Chapter 3

　　03

　　一直以来阿尔科伯爵都自诩是一位合格的仆人，服务于那样一位严肃而正直，虔诚又渊博，自律以律人，永远一丝不苟的威严的的莫扎特大主教——至少在他的梦中是永远一丝不苟的威严的莫扎特大主教。

　　长久以来阿尔科伯爵都十分希望自己可以拥有一项一睡不醒的本领，永远地沉浸在梦境之中，因为每当他醒来，他理想中的主教大人就会变成一位言行举止不得体好动好赌极端懒散还目中无人的无赖……大人。

　　但即使是这样，阿尔科伯爵仍然尽心尽力地去辅佐这位长不大的主教。毕竟虽然不能说是看着他长大，但是阿尔科确实参与了莫扎特的半个少年时光加上一个完整的青少年生活。“他才刚成人没几年呢”阿尔科总是用这句话安慰自己，“况且主教担子责任重大毫不轻松。”

　　无论如何，阿尔科总是会拿出极大的耐心和极度的忠心帮助莫扎特在他的教位之路走得更远更舒坦。

　　结果真相劈头盖脸地就向着他砸了下来。自己的耐心和忠心居然一直给了一个假的主教，感觉自己仿佛是个假人的阿尔科什么都不想做，只想爽快而干脆地逃避现实。

　　所以当莫扎特主教（是莫扎特！阿尔科在心里纠正自己）在第五天突然失踪的时候，还有有缓过劲的可怜的阿尔科伯爵想都没有想过要去把对方找回来——说起来要不是因为科洛雷多（是科洛雷多大人！阿尔科继续纠正自己）按照约定来上交一份新的乐谱的话，要等阿尔科自己发现莫扎特失踪不见这件事恐怕还要经过一个漫长的过程。

　　“他在哪？”科洛雷多皱起眉头，对莫扎特单方面爽约很不满，“自己让我今天上交新乐谱，他自己倒跑得没影了，真是一点长进都没有！”

　　“你怎么敢！”听到科洛雷多“乐师”用可以说是十分瞧不上的语气评判莫扎特“主教”，阿尔科几乎是下意识地就愤怒地反驳道：“还轮不到你这样在背后议论主教大人，认清楚你自己的——”

　　等等，莫扎特是假的主教来着。科洛雷多也不是一个真的乐师。所以。

　　“……身份。”

　　真尴尬。

　　*

　　莫扎特是在第五天的时候才终于意识到有什么地方不太对劲（0/3）的。

　　倒不是说阴差阳错地科洛雷多和他的身份就掉了个个儿这件事就非常的合情合理了，可一旦接受了这个设定，这倒也算得上是一个正确正常的世界。

　　至少科洛雷多的权力依旧是世界的中心，只不过现在这个中心被掌握在莫扎特手里。

　　至少莫扎特的天赋依旧是上帝的奇迹，只不过现在这个奇迹降临到了科洛雷多头上。

　　那么问题来了——如果这天赋并没有遗失，阿玛迪在哪？（1/3）

　　莫扎特先是把整座宫殿翻了个底朝天就差没掀宫顶了，可是偌大的宫殿根本没有那个穿着金红华服孩童的影子。于是莫扎特决定回家。

　　他的家，他出生的地方还是记忆中的样子，有些褪色的黄色层楼依旧伫立，这好歹算是在这个已经颠倒的世界中的一些安慰。可是他的家人呢？他的母亲身体还健康吗？科洛雷多应该会比自己更会照顾他的亲人才对，南奈尔一定依旧想要把她的弟弟宠上天，不管那个弟弟是不是他，而父亲，他的父亲还会认得他这个儿子吗？——不，更重要的是，他的父亲依旧健在吗？（2/3）

　　健在？莫扎特仿佛瞬间被冻住了。有什么非常冰冷的东西钻进了他的心底然后扩散着，使他的手脚变得冰凉，他的心脏像是被一股突如其来的巨大恐惧准确地、狠狠地攥住，使他失去了呼吸。他的眼界开始变得黑暗好似有黑幕降落，他的头脑变得混乱起来，世界在他眼前开始扭曲着天旋地转，使他不可抗地向后倒去——

　　可是什么都没有发生。就像潮水一般，冰冷、恐惧、眩晕、混乱，所有的这些感觉就像它们来得那样突然，又一下子全部褪去了。刚才的一秒钟就像是光天化日下的幻觉，随着明媚的阳光消逝而去。莫扎特已经全然记不得那一秒钟了。

　　当然健在啦，你这个白痴。莫扎特在心里骂了自己一句，不认我这个儿子倒是有可能的。他轻快地想道。

　　他一边心怀着“万一爸爸还记得真正的我呢？可是如果他不记得，见到我他肯定得吓一大跳啦”的想法一边叩响了门。门开着，却没有人回应。

　　只是从开着的门缝中飘出了钢琴的声音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是个没什么意思的一章（摊手）我真的不是一个能想出很多笑点的人（哭泣
> 
> 请不要嫌弃我jvj


	4. Chapter 4

　　等科洛雷多终于想起来莫扎特还有这么个地方可去的时候，几乎一整天已经过去了。夜晚的萨尔茨堡在灯火寥寥的黑暗中静静地展现着自己的轮廓，温柔地拥抱和安慰着所有人，包括科洛雷多。

　　莫扎特的家——他自己的家位处算不上很热闹的街区，楼与楼之间已经基本上看不出什么颜色上的差别，更不要说当科洛雷多还是主教的时候，他根本就没有特地来拜访过莫扎特一家——有什么理由能让他特别拜访呢？看见那一老一少莫扎特就觉得气不打一处来。

　　打从自己莫名其妙地就变成了“天才音乐家科洛雷多”以来由于种种不可抗力的原因，这是他第一次来到这里，科洛雷多迷路了好一阵才找到那栋正确的建筑。这是一种十分奇怪的感觉，他想道，踏上通往四楼的台阶却在有意地拖慢脚步。莫扎特和他互换身份了，很好，反正拿到了莫扎特的天赋自己一点都不亏甚至还有点爽；一直以来尽职尽责侍奉自己的阿尔科也一夜之间叛变，转而把那个他明明是应该很瞧不起的莫扎特当成掌上宝一样地护着，这也没什么问题，毕竟他也不是非得要什么人服侍才能活得下去；他依旧住在他的宫殿里，暂时看起来也没有什么像当年的莫扎特那样贫困潦倒饥寒交迫穷途末路最终被病痛折磨凄惨早逝的——

　　凄惨早逝？

　　一片意识上的空白像闪电一般猛然击中了科洛雷多，这具体体现在他脚下被绊了一跤狠狠地摔在了台阶上，一侧肩膀和肋骨还有膝盖被摔硌地生疼。他已经不年轻了，早已不是摔得再厉害也能够一骨碌翻身爬起来依旧蹦蹦跳跳的年纪，所以他只好任由自己就这样躺在台阶上，闭着眼睛等待那好似有生命一般随着他脉搏的跳动一波一波地袭来的疼痛慢慢变钝，然后将他片刻之前想到的一些东西一起顺出意识逐渐消失。

　　当这个小小的意外在科洛雷多身上剩下的只有微不足道的酸痛的时候，他终于可以挪动四肢将自己撑住重新站立起来。拍干净衣服上沾上的灰尘并整理好衣襟之后，他再次朝着四楼刻意缓慢地迈进。这是他第一次来到他自己的这个家。这是一种十分奇怪的感觉，科洛雷多想，因为这其实是莫扎特的家，可是除了自己和莫扎特本人以及已经被坦白了一切的阿尔科以外谁都不知道这个事实。所幸他依旧住在他自己的（现在变成了莫扎特的）府邸里，对于这一点科洛雷多简直可以说是松了一口气：莫扎特和他互换身份了，不是什么大事，光是拿到了莫扎特的天赋这一点就让自己不但不觉得亏甚至还有点感激；明明应该敬忠职守听从己令的阿尔科一夜之间竟把和他一直不对板的莫扎特当成心尖肉一样地护着甚至为此怼了他这个真正的主人，这也没什么好责难的，再说他也不是非得要个人天天伺候着才能活得下去；而让他现在慢慢吞吞像蜗牛一样将自己一个台阶一个台阶地往上拖的唯一原因是：如果他见到了莫扎特的家人呢？莫扎特的家人对于现在这个时期来讲就是自己的家人，别的不说，他真的要称呼那个从前总被他呼来喝去还因为莫扎特的事情没少对他发脾气的老列奥波德·莫扎特为父亲吗？

　　科洛雷多的内心是拒绝的。

　　但是正如世间万物总有个终点一样，纵使科洛雷多将速度拖得再慢、步子迈得再小，这台阶终究是到头了。踏上最后一级然后转出墙角直着走到头，如果在那屋子里还不见莫扎特，那他就真的彻底无计可施了：如果莫扎特不在这儿，那基本上莫扎特也不会在其它任何地方了。这个一掠而过的想法让科洛雷多的脖颈好似游走过一束电流一般，他感到自己全身的汗毛都因此炸了起来。所以莫扎特最好就在这里，他摈住呼吸朝着过道的最深处探望着同时嘴唇发出无声的祈祷：他最好就在那间屋子里，只要他在，他甚至愿意给南奈尔一个轻轻的拥抱然后把头枕在列奥波德膝头叫他父亲。

　　科洛雷多刹住了脚步，为刚才“甚至愿意”的想法深深地颤抖了一下，然后当他重新迈开脚步的时候改变了说辞。

　　不，如果一定要摆出枕膝头当巨婴一般这样羞耻的姿势的话，最好还是枕在安娜·玛利亚的膝头然后叫她母亲吧，真的。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来是想把扎特感到不对劲的地方（3/3）写出来的，结果废话太多战线拉得有点长要写到的话今天就更新不了了于是强行停止。（3/3）是什么就只能在05看到啦。
> 
> 感谢看到这里还没有嫌弃我的各位！（比心


End file.
